totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Nie kończąca się męczarnia
Na stadionie widać postawiony ring! Na ringu stoi Chris Mclean! Chris: 'Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce...Mieliśmy niesamowite wyzwanie.. Chamsko grające dwie drużyny, wy faulowały rywali.. W konsekwencji takiej gry.. Akrobatki i Basebolliści zostali u karani.. A osły ofiarne czyli wygrani ostatniego odcinka Piłkarze, wygrali dzięki grze nie fair rywali., Wiele guzów i sianiaków ich spotkało, ale jednak im się opłaciło? Poprzednio wyleciał Duncan...Nawet był zadowolony z tego..(zerka na teletromptera) CO? Kto to napisał? STAŻYŚCI! CO to ma być? Zwalniam Cię (pokazał palcem na jednego stażyste) a reszta niech sie pilnuje! A więc Duncan wyleciał załamany.. A co dzisiaj nas czeka? Musicie ogladać sportowców Totalnej Porażki!!! Co na stadionie i w okolicach... ''Na murawie jak już wiadomo był postawiony ring... A na ringu od rana trenowała Eva na workach treningowych, a wspomagał ją w tym Greg. '''Eva: Trzymaj to mocniej... Greg: 'No jasne...Wkońcu coś dla Ciebie! '''Eva: '''Nareście, skoro postawili ring, to liczę że wyzwaie będzie bokserskie! '''Greg: '''Ja tam nie chce walczyć.. Jeszcze do tej pory mam bóle po ostatnim wyzwaniu.. '''Eva: '''Bo ty z tym drugim(Luka) to jakieś jednak mięczaki jesteście.. '''Greg: '''Ja jestem tylko po obijany..A on ma kostke lekko skręconą.. Jeszcze napewno 3/4 dni nie może sie wysilać..Ale obuwie specjalne mu pomoże... Ale dzisiaj w wyzwaniu nie możemy na niego liczyć...z skręconą kostką nie został wyemitowany, ale była mowa o kontuzji, dwa w materiale dodatkowym przyszedł do Chrisa o własnych siłach, bo jeszcze działała Adrenalina '''Eva: 'Świat nie kręci się tylko wokół niego... 'Greg: '''Ja to wiem, i ty to wiesz.. '''Eva: '''No więc w czym problem? '''Greg: '''Jednak w wielu wyzwaniach nam pomógł i w nie których bardzo.. '''Eva: '''Gościu niech Ciebie nie bierze na sentymenty.. Tutaj tacy wylatują.. '''Greg: '''Na tą chwile jesteśmy najlepszą drużyną.. I każdego z nas tutaj wielka zaleta.. '''Eva: '....Nie rozumiesz, nie będzie przydatny to wyleci i koniec.. 'Greg: '''Jasna sprawa, laska.. ''Idąc dalej tym tropem, przenieśliśmy się do Szatni Piłkarzy, którzy wygrali ostatnie wyzwanie! Tam siedział, a wsumie leżal Lukaninho. Wzdychał tylko nie z zadowolenia.. Siedzieć w jednym miejscu.. To nie za dobrze.. '' '''Lukaninho: '''Grunt.. że pozostaliśmy w grze.... Słucham teraz Metallici - The Unforgiven.... Niestety Chef.. Zalecił mi jak najmniej ruchu.. Więc leże i wypoczywam...(uśmiechnął się szyderczo i wyznał) Dzisiaj wyleci CHelsea! Ma to jak w banku! ''Z tym dziwnym akcentem skończyło się nadawanie drużyny Piłkarzy.. Nastepnie kamera ukazała nam stołówke, gdzie "sniadanie" jedli... Basebolliści.. 'Olimpia: '''No to wyleciał najbardziej konfliktowy zawodnik.. '''Lightning: '''No to SH-Bam! I tak jesteśmy najlepsi! '''Courtney: '''Spokojnie.. Teraz będziemy musieli pokonywać by utrzymać ten skład co mamy! '''Lightning: '''To będzie proste! Bo Lightning jest najlepszy! '''Courtney: '''No... '''Olimpia: '''A ty kolego nie czujesz się za pewny? '''Lightning: '''Luzik, wiadomo że moje bicepsy sa najlepsze! '''Courtney: '''Jasne... '''Olimpia: '''Ty lepiej jedz to "przepyszne danie" bo nie będziesz miał siły... '''COurtney: '''Oli ma racje.. '''Lightning: '''Jasne! Siła jest najważniejsza! ''Obydwie tylko westchnęły.. Miały idiotę w drużynie...I to było czuć.. Nastepnię naszym oczom ukazał sie ALejandro rozmawiający z Chelsea. 'Alejandro: '''Masz takie ładne oczy... '''Chelsea: '''Dzięku-..je.. '''Alejandro: '''Myślisz że .. nie śmie pytać.. '''Chelsea: '''Słucham? '''Alejandro: '''Wiesz, ja i ty, ty i ja, sojusz? Jeden milion dolarów? '''CHelsea: '''Nie ma mowy! '''Alejandro: '''Czemu? '''CHelsea: '''Bo ufam tutaj tylko jednej osobie? '''Alejandro; '''Temu co dostałaś od niego piłką? '''Chelsea: '''Tak.. '''Alejandro: '''Ale przecież ten amigo.. Ma cię gdzieś.. '''Chelsea: '''Nie mów tak! '''Alejandro: '''Ale ja tylko mówie prawdę. '''Chelsea: '''Idź stąd, te prawdy co o Tobie pisali to jednak racja.. '''Alejandro: '''Jak chcesz..(uśmiechnął się pod nosem) ''Intryga Alejandro, jak widac było po uśmiechu chyba się powiodła.. A naszym oczom ukazały się trybuny gdzie siedzieli Jo i Brick. ''Jo: Najpierw musimy wywalić tą laleczke.. Na nic nam się nie przyda.. '''Brick: '''Ja nie ufam Alejandro... On.. To jednak Alejandro. '''Jo: '''Słuszna uwaga.. Ale... prędzej ta nowa będzie posłuszna...? '''Brick: '''Jakby obiecała lojalności zagłosowała na Alejandro to ok! '''Jo: '''To jesli przegramy wyzwanie, głosujemy na Alejandro '''Brick: '''Tak JEST! Wyzwanie ''Chris stał ubrany w strój sędziego boksu i stał przy mikrofonie.. Chef za to wzywał zawodników.. Przybyli wszyscy, najpierw jednak Jo zagadała do Lukaninho: 'Jo: '''A ten kaleka co tu robi? ''Lukaninho ją zignorował.. ''Jo: Brick niezła robota na boisku wtedy...'' 'Greg: '''Ale zabawne.. Ty nie masz poczucia humoru.. '''Jo: '''Mam, ale inne! ''Chris sie zirytował: 'CHris: '''Czy ja wam przypadkie nie przeszkadzam? '''Olimpia: '''Oczywiście że przeszkadzasz... '''Chris: '''Ciszaaaa!!!!! ''Wszyscy się uspokoili.. 'Chris: '''Skoro w drużynie piłkarzy jest tylko 2 zdolna do zabawy, 3 w Basebollistach i 4 w Akrobatkach.. Dzisiaj pobawimy się w bokserów.. '''Eva i Jo(równocześnie) '''SUPER!!! ''Reszta się tylko zasmuciła.. Spochmurniała.. 'Chris: '''Pan kaleka na ławke.. A teraz prosze podac po dwie osoby Akrobatki i Basebolliści.. '''Jo: '''Od nas ja i Alejandro! '''Brick: '''Ale... '''Jo: '''Zamknij się! '''Courtney: '''Od nas Lightning i ... '''Olimpia: 'Ćwiczyłam kiedyś zapasy.. 'Courtney: (pewna już) '... i Olimpia 'Chris: '''Ok, pary to: Jo i Eva, Alejandro i Lightning, Greg i Olimpia... ''Spojrzeli po sobie i zaczęli zacierać ręce. 'Chef: '''Eee.. Chris.. Ale dziewczyna nie powinna walczyć z chłopakiem.. '''Chris: '''Co ja zrobie jak.... Nie da się tego inaczej dobrać... '''Chef: '''Ale ja tylko żartowałem.. ''Obaj wybuchnęli śmiechem! Zawodnikom nie było do śmiechu... 'Chris: '''Ok, na początek walka Eva kontra Jo.. ''Jo i Eva. Na przeciwnych narożnikach... Chris daje znak startu! I walka rozpoczęta... Obydwie trzymają gardę.. Pierwsza naciera Jo, trafia w podróbek Evy. Wściekły babochłop, nic nie poczuł tylko odbiegł na dynstans...Potem Eva wyprowadziła prawy sierpowy, dostała Jo. Potem była cios za cios, ale i blokada za blokadę. Do pierwszej rundy nie wydarzyło się nic więcej! Co najciekawsze na początku drugiej serii, Eva powaliła Jo. Jo była zamroczona, Chris podbiegł i policzyłbył szybko "1,2,3...10". I jo poniosła klęska! Nie fair, bo nie fair.. Ale Chris miał tylko w głowie by na jego koncie zostało 250 000 $!... 'Jo: '''Ale to nie fair! Przeciez policzyłeś za szybko! ''Na trybunach było słychać tylko śmiech, od strony Basebollistów i Piłkarzy, którym odpowiadał taki przebieg... 'Chris: '''Jak miałaś siły trzeba było wstać!... '''Jo: '''Ja rządam rewanżu! '''Chris: '''Czy rywale się zgadzają? ''Greg, Eva i Luka byli zgodni! Pewnie że nie! 'Chris: '''Tak myślałem... No to teraz walka Alejandro z Lightningiem! ''Na ringu w niebieskim naroźniku stanął Alejandro, a w czerwonym Lightning. Lightning miał przewage mięśni... Alejandro doświadczenie z walk z bratem? Walka zapowiada się ciekawie.. Lightining zaczął biegać jak szalony Najman po bokach ringu byle go nie dopadł Alejandro.. Pierwsza runda.. Nuda... Zero ataków.. Siła Lightninga i kondycja pomagały..Druga, trzecia i czwarta runda.. Tak samo się kończa... W przerwie między piątą a czwartą, do działania przeszedł Greg. Gdy nikt go nie widział zakradł się do wody Alejandro, dosypał proszku na swędzenie.. I poszedł.. Piąta runda się zaczęła Al, się drapał..Lightning wyprowadził tylko jeden cios... Al padł.. I przegrana była już na wierzchu i murowana dla Akrobatek... 'Alejandro: '''Ktoś mi coś dosypał?.. '''Chris: '''Taaa..??? Nic nie widziałem a Ty Chefie? '''Chef: '''E.... Nie..? ''Jo podeszła wkurzona i powiedziała.. 'Jo: '''To całe show jest ustawione.... '''Chris: '''To ne prawda!! Czas na walke Olimpia z Gregiem... '''Greg('podszedł do Olimpii i powiedział) Nie bedę dziewczyn bił, więc spokojnie mnie pokonasz, ale daj mi troche rund 'Olimpia: '''No ok.. Gentelmanie.. '''Chris: '''A więc zaczynamy start! ''Walka tak jak było mówiono, nudna bez polotu.. Greg tylko ciosy blokował, niechciał zrobić krzywdy Olimpii.. RUnda,1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8.. I tak do 10.. Wszyscy spali na trybunach.. Wkońcu dokonała tego ruchu... Uderzyła grega.. Ten padł i nie zamierzał wstawać.. odliczanie do 10.. Walka wygrana dla Olimpii! 'Chris: '''A więc wyzwanie wygrywają Basebolliści, a przegrywają Akrobatki! Znowu... To już u was 4 eliminacja... A więc zapraszam.. Ceremonia.. ''Na ceremonii pojawili się Akrobaci.. 'Chris: '''A więc głosujcie.. Głosowanie: '''Jo '''na Alejandro '''Brick '''na Alejandro '''Alejandro '''na CHelsea '''Chelsea '''na Alejandro Ceremonia ta prawdziwa.. '''Chris: '''Ok, skoro już zagłosowaliście.. Medale przetrwania wędrują napewno do:.. '''CHris: '''Jo and Brick pozostają w grzę.. '''Chris: '''Z gry wypada Chelsea! Al łap medal! '''Jo: '''Jak to możliwe że głosowaliśmy na Alejandro a wylatuje Chelsea? '''Chelsea: '''Właśnie!? '''Chris: '''otóż tak, ''Pokazuje sfałszowane wideo, w którym widać że Chelsea głosuje samą na siebie.. '''Chris: '''A jak ktoś głosuje na siebie, przy równej liczbie głosów odpada! '''Chelsea: '''Ale to nie możliwe... '''CHris: 'Spadaj!' Chelsea udała się do portu przegranych... Chris: 'To było by na tyle.. Chelsea wyleciała przez samą siebie.. Niestety nie moja wina... Cóż do zobaczenia w następnym odcinku Dodatkowy klip... ''W limuzynie siedzi Chelsea.. '''Chelsea:.. Jak to możliwe... TRzy razy sprawdzałam na kogo głosuje... To jest oszustwo... Nie cierpie CIę CHRIS!!!!!!! (rozwaliła kamera w samochodzie)... Kategoria:Odcinki Sportowców Totalnej Porażki